Heretofore, in order to move an object in the three degrees of freedom defined by planar motion, it was necessary to employ three individual linear and/or rotary motors, each driving a single axis stage with the stages stacked on top of each other.
While such systems enjoyed reasonable success, my contribution to the art is a new type of motive means, which is an improvement over such known systems.